


Parker Caine imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Parker Caine/Male reader





	1. Jealous demon (nsfw)

Human Parker Caine was quite the calm and level headed man but demon Parker Caine was an entirely different story. 

Phi Del parties were the place to be on campus, even guys from the rivaling fraternities came to get wasted and hopefully laid. 

Parker was busy making his rounds ensuring party goers were happy when one of the guys from Sigma Alpha approached you. 

“Hey Y/N where’s your boyfriend,” he asked you. 

“He’ll be back any minute Jack,” you said trying to ignore him. 

“In the meantime that gives us a chance to chat,” he smiled. 

“You’ve asked me out three times already and every time I say no, I’m not interested,” you tell him.

Parker spots Jack talking to you and knowing the way he’s been going after you the last few weeks makes Parker grit his teeth. 

“What’s Parker got that I don’t? Sure he’s tall but come on, have you seen my abs?” Jack says raising his shirt and showing off his defined six pack. 

Seeing this is letting Parker’s demon side bubble to the surface and he can’t hear what you’re saying but he sees you laugh as if you’re enjoying it. 

“You could never compete with Parker, and unlike all the sorority girls here those abs don’t impress me,” you laugh. 

“You’re not welcome here Jack,” Parker growls as he comes up to you. 

“Chill Caine,” Jack replies, “it’s just a party.”

Parker takes another step towards Jack and you see the vein pulsing in his neck so you hold him back. 

“Get out of here and stay the hell away from Y/N,” Parker warns. 

“Whatever,” Jack says rolling his eyes and walking away. 

Parker glares at him as he leaves and if he wasn’t surrounded by so many of his human peers he’d use his powers to blow his head right off of him. 

“Someone’s all riled up,” you tease him. 

Parker doesn’t speak, just takes your hand and leads you to his room. 

The moment the door is shut and locked his lips are on yours, guiding you to his bed. 

He pushes you down and climbs on top of you, attacking your neck. 

“Is this about Jack?” You say groaning as he bites down sure to leave a mark, “not that I’m complaining." 

"I’m gonna leave you so marked up tomorrow Jack will know exactly who’s you are,” he grunts biting down on your shoulder. 

Parker makes quick work of both of your shirts, leaving hickeys all over your torso. 

“Your demon side is showing,” you say as he practically tears your pants off of you. 

“Demons get quite possessive over what belongs to them,” he growls, flipping you over so you’re on your hands and knees. 

“So I belong to you then,” you chuckle, moaning when he strokes your hard cock while continuing to leave marks all over your cheeks. 

“Of course you do,” he says smacking your ass, “and don’t you forget it." 

Parker gets situated behind you and pushes his cock inside wasting no time easing you into a rhythm and just starts fucking you. 

His nails scratch down your back, blood trickling through and Parker loves it. 

Parker is absolutely railing you, his bed hitting the wall over and over again not that anyone could hear it over the sound of the music from the party. 

"Fuck Parker,” you moan. 

“That’s what I’m doing,” he grins, slapping your ass again. 

It stings from being so sore but the pain makes you feel him fucking you that much more. 

Parker takes hold of your hips, keeping you in place as his movements somehow get even faster. 

You reach down and stroke your cock, cumming all over his sheets and the sight takes Parker over the edge. 

He fills you up and thanks to Parker’s demon side he cums more than any regular human and it drips out with his cock still inside you. 

When he eventually does pull out you can still feel his cum deep inside and you miss his cock already. 

“Oh god,” you groan. 

“Did I go overboard?” Parker asks, the tension starting to leave his body. 

“You went exactly hard enough, demon Parker needs to come out during sex more often,” you say breathless.


	2. Little prince (nsfw)

Parker Caine was reigning demon overlord, king of the underworld and you were his prince. 

You were engaged to be married and soon you would officially rule by his side. 

Parker’s shirt was gone, your hands on his chest as he kissed you. 

You moved your head lower, worshiping his pecs and sucking on his nipples causing him to moan. 

He brought your lips back up to his and kissed you in a filthy way only Parker could. 

“My prince,” he said in between kisses and you let out a whine of approval. 

Parker grinned and reached a hand down, palming your growing bulge. 

“You like when I call you my little prince don’t you?” He said squeezing your cock through your pants. 

“Yes,” you nod eagerly. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he smirks, “now get on your knees for your king." 

You smile and do as you’re told, when on the floor you tug his pants down, kissing the material of his underwear over his cock. 

"Show me how much you want me my prince,” he says running his hand through your hair. 

You free his cock, letting it spring and hit your cheek before taking the tip between your lips. 

“Just like that my love,” he praises. 

You give Parker the royal treatment that night and it could only be described as absolutely sinful.


End file.
